Just Tonight
by sho
Summary: It's my first fic. When Maria must go to NY, she try to told her friend, maria/sakura fic!!


Just Tonight

By sho

"A-again, please?"

"I said, you have to go to New York in a week," Yoneda repeated to Maria, slowly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because, of the Hanagumi, you are the only one who can speak English, and you have previously lived in New York," Yoneda explained. "It isn't a reason!" The blond protested. The old man was silent for a moment then moved his eyeglasses " I want you to train with America army." He said. Maria was very doubt. 

" About the details. You will know, when you arrive at New York." Yoneda was stand up slowly and looked the view of city "Maria, I don't know. When the demon will reappear, but they must stronger certainly." The girl in front of him didn't answer. "So we must be stronger too."

The aging man walked toward Maria and rested his hand on Maria's shoulder. "I know you don't want to go, but it's only for a year. It's a good opportunity for you."

"But-"

"Maria! That's an order. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the blonde replied, and left the room silently. _It can't be helped. I'll have to tell everybody about it,_ she thought.

-----------------------------------------

That night Maria went on patrol. With Ogami gone back to the navy, it was her obligation. She thought of what to say to everyone… particularly Sakura. Maria ended her watch by walking to the stage.

It was like every night. Sakura was rehearsing her newest role, as she didn't want to hold up her group. Maria watched her friend, as she stood beside the curtain. 

"Maria-san," Sakura said, pausing in her rehearsal and walking towards the taller girl.

"Sakura, it's late. You should go to your room now." 

Sakura responded negatively, but left the stage area.

"Sakura!" Maria called her. The younger girl turned to Maria.

"What is it?"

"N-no, nothing." Maria tried to control her voice.

Sakura came closer Maria, resting her hand on Maria's cheek. "Are you all right, Maria-san? You don't look so good…" she commented with concern.

"I'm fine." Maria smiled forcibly. "Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Maria-san," Sakura replied, and went back to her room.

After Maria finished the patrol. She back to her room, sat on her bed " How I say that to everyone." The blond looked at the picture of her and the other members of Hanagumi on her table, in that picture her and Sakura are very close. " Or I should refuse to go to New York." Maria though, but she attempted to abandon that. " No, I shouldn't selfish. I will try again tomorrow." She told herself. 

-----------------------------------------

_Five days later _

Maria still hadn't told anyone – and certainly not Sakura. It was too difficult. She'd never felt this horrible since before joining the Hanagumi. For five days she had tried to tell Sakura, but couldn't say anything the moment Sakura looked her in the eye.

"I'm leaving for New York the day after tomorrow. If I don't say anything now, I won't have a chance," she murmured to herself.

Maria decided to go to the stage area, thinking Sakura would certainly be in there. She was disappointed, as Sakura was neither there nor in her room. Where was she?

_____________

Maybe she was in the salon.

Maria had guessed correctly; Sakura and the others were there. Maria joined them. _It's a good opportunity,_ she thought.

"Minna!" 

Everyone was startled when Maria came up to them.

"What is it?!" Kanna asked, surprised.

Maria opened her mouth to speak. "I…" 

"Sorry, Maria-san," Sumire interrupted. "My father asked me to meet him today. I'm late!"

"I have to go too!" Koran exclaimed. "I didn't finish my work; I must go now!"

"Iris will go to help Koran." The youngest member of the Hanagumi followed the Chinese girl.

"Oh! Us too." Kasumi said. "Gomen nasai, Maria-san." She left the salon with Yuri and Tsubaki.

"I should go to buy something for Yoneda-oji… Sakura, why don't you come with me?" Kanna called out.

"Hai!"

Maria felt very perplexed.

--------------------------

That night Maria stayed in her room and packed her suitcase. She looked at the picture on her table, the picture of her with everybody. She was hold it and sitting on her bed. _Tomorrow is my last chance. _

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Maria said.

Sakura walked timidly into the room. "Maria-san," she greeted. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"I wanted you to go out with me then. Can you?"

"Yes, of course," Maria replied immediately.

"Then I'll wait for you in the lobby at ten o'clock," Sakura said with a smile, then left the room.

__

I have a chance then, Maria thought.

______________________

Maria waited for Sakura in the lobby, thinking of how to break the news.

"Maria-san!" The voice sounded familiar. "Omatase~! Gomen nasai." Sakura apologized. Maria turned to her friend with smile. "It's alright. Where are we going?"

"First, I think we should go shopping." Sakura smiled happily "It's sunny; appropriate for a date."

"D-date!" Maria blushed. "Yes, a… date." Sakura took Maria's arm and pulled her out of the theater. " Let's go"

The both girls went to the largest department store in the city. The Russian girl was walked at the ornament department area to kill time during Sakura go to toilet. Suddenly she saw one thing in show window, Maria was very like it " Excuse me." She decided to buy it. Sakura walked out the toilet " Omatase." She walked toward the taller girl. 

Maria smiled back. It's alright, Where you want to go next." Sakura though a moment " Umm, I getting hungry so we should go to the restaurant for lunch." 

They went to the coffee shop. The older girl asked for a cup of coffee, and spaghetti seafood for her friend. When the orders served, They began have their meal. Sakura was happy with the spaghetti, Maria was sip the black coffee and looked at her friend.

"Sakura," she began, "I… I have-"

"Maria-san…"

"Hai-!" Maria balked.

"Let's go to the amusement park. I've always gone with Iris, and… well, I'd like to go with you." 

"It's sound fun," Maria responded slowly. "Let's go." Maria didn't relish the idea, but it was her last day with Sakura.

___________________________

Maria was squeamish after the roller coaster.

__

I hate it, she thought grumpily. _I should have suggested Asakusa, or Yokohama harbor, rather than here._

"Maria-san, are you alright? Should we go back to the theater?"

Sakura sat beside her, concerned.

"N-no, I feel better." Maria forced a smile. "What you want to do next?" 

"We could get some rest in the Ferris Wheel." Sakura pointed to it.

"Alright," the blond agreed with her.

The Ferris wheel moved slowly upwards, until they could saw the Imperial Theater.

"Wow! It's beautiful. Maria-san, look the theater." Sakura was excited and tried to draw her friend's attention to "look at that." But Maria didn't, instead gazing at Sakura's face. And decided to speak.

"Maria-san," Sakura interrupted her again. "If I could… stay with you always like this… I think I would be very happy."

Maria didn't say anything to her; she couldn't. Tomorrow she had to leave for New York, had to leave Sakura. She didn't know how to speak about tomorrow – she was confused.

The Ferris wheel ride finished.

"It's late, we should go back to the Theater," Maria said.

"Yes, we should."

Sakura touched Maria's hand lightly. The older girl responded by clasping her friend's hand tightly. They walked along the street, hand in hand. They didn't talk until arriving the Imperial Theater. Sakura dropped Maria's hand and walked up to the theater.

"Sakura!" The half-Russian stopped her friend.

"Yes?" She turned curiously.

"I have something to tell you," Maria started. "I… I must go to New York tomorrow," she said carefully. Sakura was silent for a moment.

"I know."

Maria was very surprised. "You know?"

"Yes, I know," the younger girl repeated. "Everyone knows."

Maria didn't believe her. Sakura walked closer.

"Please, come with me," she took Maria's hand and pulled her into the theater, and to living room.

"Open the door."

Maria opened the door slowly. The sight inside the room was amazing. Everyone was there. She looked around the room at the small party. "What is this?" she asked.

"Mariaaaa!" Iris ran to hug her. Kanna locked her friend in a headlock. "Maria! Take care and don't forget to get gifts!"

"Ohohoh! The poor always think like that," Sumire said sarcastically.

"Nan da to~!"

"Nan desu te~!"

Kasumi, Yuri, and Tsubaki walked up Maria, who was trying to intervene with Kanna and Sumire.

"Maria-san," Kasumi interrupted, "The theater will quiet and lonely certainly, if you aren't here."

"Hai-hai! I won't have scandals about you for the fans," Yuri added in a teasing tone. 

Tsubaki handed drink to Maria. "But I think your photo will sell well!"

"Maria-han." Kouran was holding something in her hand. "I've made it for just this occasion. It's a **Kinematron-kun **ya! If you miss us you can use it to contract everyone all the time." She was explaining her invention, but Maria uninterested. She kept looking at Sakura.

"Maria-san! Do you understand?" Kouran asked.

"Ah… yes, thank you Kouran." Maria took the device with smile. "I hope it won't explode like all the others." The comment made everyone laugh.

"Minna, let's start our party!"

"Yeah!"

-------------------------------

After the party, Maria looked at her friends, most of whom were asleep on the floor. She smiled and brought blankets for her group. Maria left the room, walking to the balcony. She loved the night view of the city, which she tried to protect; she loved the peace of the city when there were no battles.

Maria closed her eyes slowly. It was only for a year, as Yoneda said, but it may as well have been ten. For one year, she couldn't stay with Sakura. For one year, she couldn't embrace the girl she loved more than anything. Suddenly the blonde heard someone behind her. "Who is it?"

Someone came away from the darkness of the corridor.

"Sakura?" Maria was surprised. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"The sky is full of stars tonight. I want to look them. And you, you have to travel tomorrow. Why aren't you asleep too?"

Maria glanced away and whispered, "How did you know?"

"What?" 

"How did you know that I was leaving for New York?"

Sakura looked at the sky and said, "Yuri-san overheard the conversation between you and Yoneda-san, and she told us." She stopped for a minute. "Maria-san…" 

"Hm?"

"When will you come back?" Sakura asked.

"Next summer, according to Yoneda-san."

"Next summer." Sakura laid her head on Maria's shoulder. "I'll miss you so much."

"Kouran gave me Kinematron to me; we can talk all time if you want. Don't worry about it." Maria smiled and tried to comfort her friend.

"I know… but Maria-san, I don't want you to go. When I first heard this from Yuri-san, I felt very sad… But Yoneda-san said it would be alright, it's a good opportunity for you." Tears were starting to form in Sakura's eyes.

"Sakura. Do you know? At first, I 'm very worry. I don't want to go. I though to refuse going to New York, but after I consider carefully. I should to go for myself, as Yoneda-san said; our enemy will stronger. If I doesn't stronger too, I couldn't protect this city, everyone and you " The taller girl turned to her friend then sliding her arms around Sakura's waist. "Sakura, I don't want to lose anyone. That is a reason, why I should to go." Maria pulled her friend close and kissed Sakura's forehead lightly. "I'll contact you as often as I can; so please don't cry," Maria said softly.

Sakura hugged the older girl. "Maria-san?"

"Hm?"

"Just tonight, please stay with me."

"Umm…"

___________________

In the morning, the Hanagumi were staying at Yokohama harbor.

"You didn't forget anything?" Kanna asked her friend. At a negative answer, she turned to the youngest member of the group. "Hey, Iris, say something to Maria, won't you?"

Iris was sobbing, hugging Jean-Paul tightly. "Mariaaaaa…" She started to cry.

"It's okay! Iris, it's only for a year!" Kouran comforted her young friend.

"That's right; it isn't as if she's leaving forever," Sumire added.

Iris looked up Maria slowly. The elder blonde kneeled and smiled at her.

"While I'm in New York, I want you to be a good girl. Can you promise me you'll do that?"

The little girl nodded.

"Good!" Maria stroked Iris's head and turned to everyone. "Minna, I'd like to talk with Sakura privately." They nodded and left.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

Maria didn't answer, instead putting something in her hand. Sakura looked surprised, seeing Maria's locket. "Why…? This locket is so important to you. Why are you giving it to me? "

"Because it is a significant thing for me, I want to give it to my significant person." Maria grinned. "Can you save it for me until I finish my work?"

Sakura smiled. "Understood!" the whistle of the steam ship informed it was about to leave.

"Well, I have to go now. Take care, Sakura." Maria embraced her friend.

"You too," the younger girl responded.

Maria said good bye to the other members again then went to the ship. The steam left the harbor slowly. Sakura watched the ship until it was out of sight, holding Maria's locket tightly.

Maria was resting in her room on the ship. She took something from her bag – a new locket, bought during her date with Sakura. Maria opened it, as inside the new locket was a picture of her significant person. She looked it and smiled.

"I'll come back, I promise."

__

Owari


End file.
